Yakujoou
by Kyuu09
Summary: Banheiros são mais úteis do que você imagina Ruchan


N/A: Nenhum deles me pertecem, okay? ;-;'' se deprime num cantinho fic dedicada a Dani-sama que lembrou da minha promessa..'' e p/ P-dona-chan! - Pela idéia e a frase! Melhor frase ever! -

Yakujoou

Todos já haviam se aprontado para o show. Agora restava apenas esperar para subir no palco, dentro de meia hora, e tocar com todas suas emoções. O único problema era Uruha. O loiro ia a cada 5 minutos ao banheiro. Aquela já era a quarta vez. E isso estava com certeza irritando os outros membros da banda.

-Quer parar quieto Uruha?- Ruki resmungou, vendo o amigo levantar novamente.

-Desculpa Ruki. Acho que estou ansioso - E saiu, deixando os resmungos do chibi pra trás.

-Desse jeito não dá! Como é que a gente vai começar o show se um dos nossos guitarristas fica indo direto ao banheiro?- reclamou o vocalista enquanto se espreguiçava no sofá, completamente irritado.

-Calma Ruki... Ele só está nervoso... -disse Aoi defendendo o outro guitarrista.

-Hunf... Quero só ver se ele continuar nervoso e não conseguir fazer o show!

-É... Aí sim teríamos um problema... Mas será que o Uruha não está é passando mal?

-Kai e suas preocupações que nunca acabam... - suspirou Reita, fingindo pesar – Ah, até parece... Ta na cara que é só nervosismo mesmo...

-De qualquer forma, eu vou ver como ele está... – disse Aoi caminhando até o banheiro, sem esperar resposta dos outros integrantes.

-Uru...?- pergunta Aoi, batendo na porta.

-Hum?

-É o Yuu... – Uruha abre a porta sem esperar Aoi terminar a frase.

-Uau! Que rápido! – Aoi comenta rindo – Parece até que estava me esperando!

-Não se faça de tonto Yuu... – diz puxando o outro guitarrista para o banheiro, enquanto trancava a porta e depois começou a beijá-lo desesperadamente.

-Hei... - Aoi interrompe o beijo, vendo a cara de frustrado de seu companheiro e finge estar irritado - Quem disse que ainda não estou bravo com você?

-Ah, qual é Yuu... Nós dois sabemos que se você estivesse realmente bravo comigo ainda, não estaria aqui... - retruca Uruha com um sorriso vitorioso.

O moreno nada diz, apenas ri divertido. Era incrível o conhecimento que um tinha sobre o outro. Porém o loiro não estava gostando nada de desperdiçar tanto tempo com uma conversa que resultaria em nada e subitamente agarrou seu companheiro, assustando-o por um segundo, mas este logo deu um sorriso safado e começou a atacar o pescoço do mais novo, que suspirava com um enorme sorriso, enquanto este se apressava em tirar o cinto do mais velho, um pouco desesperado.

-Está com pressa... _Kou-chan_?- o moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro e pôde sentir o outro estremecer em seus braços.

-Não sei se você percebeu Aoi, mas não temos muito tempo... -replicou e logo começou a beijá-lo, fazendo as línguas se tocarem, sem dar uma chance para respostas.

Logo Aoi sentiu uma mão passeando por suas costas enquanto a outra subitamente começou a acariciar seu membro recém desperto por cima da calça, fazendo-o gemer e apertar o abraço em Uruha, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem e Uruha interrompesse o beijo, gemendo baixo e tentando arrancar a camisa do mais velho. Quando conseguiu, mordeu um dos mamilos de Aoi, que deu um grito de dor, e no momento em que sentiu que o outro iria reclamar, lambeu a região machucada, forçando-o a desistir de reclamar e percebendo isso, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

-Você... É mesmo um manipulador, sabia...? –comentou Aoi ofegante, para então o vira de costas e abraçá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos, após abrir os shorts de Uruha, começaram a massagear seu membro. Enquanto isso lambia seu pescoço, provando o gosto salgado de sua pele, graças a algumas gotículas de suor que se formavam no mais novo que já se encontrava completamente corado, com a respiração descompassada, olhos nublados de luxúria e tendo os gemidos intercalados com algumas frases desconexas, o excitando ainda mais.

-_Yuu... _- Aoi não responde, apenas beija-o na bochecha – Eu... Não agüento mais... Me possua... _Agora!_

Como se aquele comando fosse mágico, o guitarrista mais velho perde sua consciência e age somente por instinto, com os olhos selvagens, cegos pelo prazer, retirando os shorts de seu companheiro por completo, e logo fazendo com que sua calça tivesse o mesmo destino. Depois disso começou a penetrá-lo devagar, fazendo-o se apoiar na pia, ouvindo gemidos de dor por causa da ausência da preparação e quando ia parar, sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e logo a voz de seu amante se fez ouvida.

-Nã-Não para... Yuu...

Aoi continuou então prosseguindo com o que estava fazendo, e como num pedido de desculpa mudo, começou a lamber algumas lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos que tanto amava, e aproveitando tirou uma de suas mão da cintura de seu amado, e começou massagear o membro deste, na tentativa de distrai-lo da dor que estava sentindo. Quando finalmente o preenche por completo, dois gemidos se fizeram presentes.

-Uru... Tudo bem...?- pergunta Aoi em um gemido, preocupado.

Como resposta, Uruha após se acostumar um pouco com o volume em si, começou a rebolar, pedindo apenas com o corpo para que Aoi começasse a se mover. O moreno, é claro, não ignorou o pedido e se movendo devagar, sempre prestava atenção nas feições que podia enxergar pelo espelho e gemidos que o loiro dava, embora fosse extremamente difícil se concentrar nisso com a maravilhosa sensação de possuir o corpo do outro. E algum tempo depois o loiro já se encontrava totalmente acostumado, suplicando para o seu amante aumentar a velocidade e força, sendo prontamente atendido, claro.

Minutos se passaram, os gemidos e os sons dos corpos se chocando era a única coisa que preenchiam o ambiente, até que Uruha sentindo seu orgasmo próximo começou a se estimular com a própria mão. Assim apressou sua chegada, e num grito, derramou seu prazer por entre os dedos, sendo acompanhado por Aoi logo depois.

Alguns segundos depois, quando conseguiram recobrar a consciência, Aoi puxou a mão melada de Uruha, lambendo os dedos sujos, para em seguida ser puxado para um beijo carinhoso, as línguas acariciando as bocas calmamente. Logo depois disso, Aoi retirou-se de dentro de Uruha, fazendo-o suspirar um pouco decepcionado, e com isso começaram a se limpar, vestir e arrumar a maquiagem borrada.

-Ai... Aoi... Não sei como vou tocar agora no show! – reclamou Uruha fazendo uma careta e recebendo um beijo em troca.

-Oras... Foi você mesmo quem não quis parar! Agora não reclame! – retrucou Aoi rindo um pouco da cara de indignado de seu amante.

-O que eu posso fazer quando finalmente meu namorado resolve parar de ficar brigado comigo e ajudar a aliviar essa tensão sexual toda?- resmungou Uruha enquanto abria a porta do banheiro.

-Ninguém mandou você resolver dar em cima dos nossos companheiros de banda... -respondeu Aoi indiferente.

-Por Buda Aoi! Acha mesmo que eu iria te trair com o Kai ou o Ruki? Nem eles levaram a sério aquilo Aoi!- bufou frustrado – Você é mesmo um maldito ciumento possessivo Yuu... Para levar uma brincadeira daquela a sério... – murmurou enquanto envolvia os braços na cintura do mais velho – mas eu amo você mesmo assim... – terminou em um sorriso doce.

-Eu também te amo Kou-chan – disse enquanto tirava os braços de Uruha da sua cintura para poder abraçá-lo melhor.

-Aoi! Uruha! Até que enfim resolveram aparecer! – reclamou um Ruki não muito feliz e completamente irritado.

-O show já vai começar... - explicou um Reita completamente calmo a irritação do mais baixo da banda, enquanto que Kai apesar de não ter falado nada, mostrava em sua expressão facial que assim como o vocalista, estava apreensivo, mas que quando avistou os dois guitarristas, começou a relaxar.

- Mas afinal, por que raios você vai tanto ao banheiro Uru? – pergunta Ruki ao mesmo tempo em que se dirige ao palco com todos da banda em seu encalço.

-Banheiros são mais úteis do que você imagina Ru-chan – respondeu Uruha piscando um olho e fazendo um Aoi sorrir divertido com a frase.

[fim


End file.
